Always
by LunaV-chan
Summary: She didn't belong. She never belonged. Until...


I wasn't in the mood to continue working on The Towel Rack today…and I've always wanted to write something like this. This is just an experiment; I want to see if I can actually do this…we'll see.

* * *

_Always_

Always, she sat alone.

She would stare out yearningly at the rest of the school yard. She would pick out each group; they all had a place. The gorgeous, the ugly, the thin, the fat, the depressed, the exuberant, the athletic, the lazy, the brains, the mindless…they all seemed to group together with people of their likeness.

She was unlike them all. She didn't fit in anywhere. Where was she among all of those? She was intelligent. Yes, she was…to some extent. She studied long and hard for her good grades. Still, her grades didn't seem to match those of the intelligent elite. She wasn't 'smart enough' to be accepted into the 'brains'. She had been told that she didn't belong. She never belonged. Of course…the gorgeous would never accept her. She was told to be too frail, too pale. She wasn't ugly, they said. She just didn't belong. She never belonged. She was frail. She was laughed at by the athletic. She didn't belong. She never belonged.

The bells chimed loudly and signaled the end of the lunch hour. She rose from her solitary place under the oak tree and watched as the classes filed inside the school building. A soft breeze fluttered her soft tresses of hair against her face and made her pleated skirt sway. At long last, she walked into the building. She always waited for all of her class to go in before she did. She was afraid of being ignored. It had become common. No one spoke to her. They used to mock her. They used to tease. Recently, they had blocked her out completely. It was better to her when they had teased…she at least existed then. Now…she didn't. So when the bells rang, she waited behind. It was better to be in the silence this way than any other.

Classes went by as usual. Lectures, writing, testing…it was all the same to her. Finally the final bell of the day signaled its arrival. As usual, she watched and waited as all the others ran out before her. She watched them mingle and talk. Everyone always seemed to have someone to talk to. She never uttered a word to anyone. Even the teachers thought she was odd…they never spoke to her or asked her opinion for anything. Never was she called upon to come to the board and share her answers. She didn't belong. She never belonged.

She walked quietly home. At one point, she passed by a game arcade. Stopping for a moment, she peered inside. She had never looked in before…what told her heart to peek in this time? She always walked by without a glance…but there was something there today.

A short blonde girl with bobbing pigtails, surrounded by a group of vivacious girls, was playing a video game furiously. A tall, handsome man with ebony hair was standing nearby, smiling down at the blonde. A small, pink-haired sprite of a child with a hairstyle akin to the blondes was sitting atop his back, shouting down encouragements.

She blinked, looking at them. They were an odd group. None of them were alike. They were so different. A bubbly blonde. A timid-looking blue haired girl. A tall, tough-looking brunette girl. A raven mysterious-looking girl. A honey haired athletic-looking girl. The tall, handsome man…the small child.

She turned away from the window and resumed her walk home, her mind puzzled. They were all so different…and yet they all seemed such great friends. There was a loving atmosphere around the group.

How was it possible? She had never seen such a group before. Weren't…groups and friends supposed to be alike? They had to be alike! It was why she had no friend! She was unlike everyone…it was why she had no friend. Then why were they all friends? Why?

She sighed in confusion and walked into her home. She turned down the dark hallway and walked by the door leading to her father's laboratory. Her father was probably still working. He was always working…he never had time for her anymore.

She crept into her bedroom and turned on a dim lamp. Taking her books out of her satchel, she placed them on her desk.

She suddenly felt very tired, though, and pushed the homework away, and decided on a nap. She crawled onto her bed, her last thoughts before slipping into slumber revolving around the odd group in the arcade. They were all…so…different.

* * *

The next morning she awoke. She sighed unhappily, realizing that she had never gotten the chance to finish her homework. It was happening so often…she would come home with intent of finishing her work and she would become tired and fall asleep before ever lifting a pencil to paper. She was lagging in her studies now…she would have to study extra hard to make good on the next test. 

She glanced at a bedside calendar. At least it was Saturday. She would have the time to finish her homework today.

First, though, she intended to take a walk in the park. She rose quickly from the bed, washed, and changed clothing. She slipped out her bedroom and down the hallway without being noticed. On some occasions, she would not be allowed out of the house. She was often told by her father's mistress that she was too frail to be out, except for school.

The fresh air outside helped to pull her out of her sleepiness. She stretched her arms out widely when no one was around and even twirled around once, briefly.

She walked around the park in content. An occasional, strong breeze would sweep through the air, and she would smile.

She had put a book in her pocket before leaving the house. Now she pulled it out and retreated to a small bench to relax. Walking seemed to drain her energy.

The heroine in her book seemed so lucky. She had many friends and was loved. She saved the world from danger day by day. She was always beautiful and strong, and always knew what to say…

Her thoughts on the book were pulled away when a sharp cry pierced through the air. She jerked up from the book and noticed it was the pink-haired child running by. She blinked and looked around. A straw hat with a red ribbon was flying by her. She jumped up and began to chase the hat. What gave her the sudden impulse to run after the hat she didn't know…she didn't know this girl. She only saw her once at a distance. It didn't give her the right to even be acknowledged by this girl. And yet…she ran.

Reaching the top of a hill, out of breath, she latched onto the hat and fell to the ground in a pant.

The pink haired girl ran up, panting as well. She dropped down to the ground beside the other girl.

"You got it! You got it! Thanks so much!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly.

She was still panting when she replied. "You…you're welcome."

She couldn't believe that they were the first words she had uttered in days.

The pink haired child stuck her hand out. "I'm Chibiusa!"

She stared at the hand for a moment. Then without realizing what she was doing, she took it. "My name is Hotaru."

Chibiusa smiled even brighter. "It's nice to meet you, Hotaru! Hey, wanna be friends?"

She blinked. Friends? But…she didn't know Chibiusa…Chibiusa didn't know her!

"You…you want to be my friend?"

Chibiusa just nodded happily. "Sure, why not? Everybody can use more friends. And you seem like a really nice person. I wanna be your friend."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"Great! We'll be great friends. I just know it." Chibiusa started giggling.

She smiled yet again. She was accepted. She was accepted.

She who didn't belong. She who never belonged.

She belonged.

Always, she had sat alone.

Not now.

Now…she sat on a cheery hillside with her friend. With her friend.

Chibiusa became her friend forever…and always.

* * *

Tada! That was it! No sequels…I wouldn't know how to start a sequel to this! ;laughs; Very different from what I usually write…oh, and I'm sorry, the conversation there is probably nothing like what happens in the anime. But it's been so long since I've seen that episode, and besides, I would have had to change it anyways to fit the story either way. 

So what did you think? Did you know it was Hotaru?

Please review! I'd love to know what you think!

Luna


End file.
